Joven y Hermosa
by IlGiovane
Summary: "Eres tan joven y hermosa… te amo" Esas palabras habían sonado tan románticas en ese entonces, ahora que han pasado 30 años, me pregunto si las dirías de nuevo. :ONESHOT:


**¡Hola! Mi nombre es IlGiovane, soy nueva en el fandom de GF; espero que les agrade esta historia ^^.  
Esta basada en la canción**_** Young and Beautiful **_**de**_** Lana del Rey.**_

**Narrado por Mabel.**

**Las letras _"Italica" _son los recuerdos.**

**Sin más que aclarar, además de que GF es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y que yo solo tomo a los personajes con fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

_**Joven y Hermosa**_

_...¿seguirás amándome?..._

* * *

_-Eres tan joven y hermosa… te amo-_

Esas palabras habían sonado tan románticas en ese entonces, ahora que han pasado 30 años, me pregunto si las dirías de nuevo.

* * *

Han pasado treinta años, estoy divorciada y con un hermoso par de gemelos varones, ellos apenas tienen 14 años, uno se llama como tú.

Tengo mi vida hecha, tengo 42 años, una hermosa casa en California y un muy buen sueldo. Ya no soy como me conociste, ya no soy para nada como cuando me conociste. Ya no soy esa niña juguetona ni inocente, mi ingenuidad ha desaparecido al igual que mi hermoso rostro y mi efímera juventud.

Jamás deje de pensar en ti. ¿Lo habrás hecho tú?

**...**

_-Mab…- tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose lentamente a sus labios. La chica era pequeña y temerosa, y aun no quería besarlo._

_Gracioso para alguien que quería un romance de verano ¿verdad?_

_Él vio la duda en los ojos de la menor, la vio y sabía que no era correcto, no era correcto jugar con su corazón. Tomo con firmeza sus mejillas y las apretó con dulzura provocándole cosquillas, borrando el temor de recibir un beso. Ambos rieron._

_-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te besaría? Pequeña tonta-_

**_..._**

¿Me creerías que también tengo una casa en Europa? Yo sé que no, la Mabel de hace tanto tiempo tampoco lo creería. Tengo joyas, diamantes, mucho dinero en los bancos. He visto de todo, he viajado por el mundo. He tenido la vida que todo mundo quiere, solo he hacías falta tú.

**...**

_Verano nuevamente, los hermanos Pines siguieron con su tradición de visitar a su senil tío en su cabaña. A Mabel le encantaba ir a esa cabaña._

_-No entiendo, es sucia, vieja, con cuartos secretos peligrosos… no sé porque te encanta esta cabaña- bufo Dipper mientras se cambiaba de ropa frente a su hermana._

_-Por cosas…- sonrisa traviesa a flote._

_-Como sea… iré a recorrer el bosque- colocándose su vieja gorra salió preparado para buscar más misterios sin resolver._

_-No se te olviden tus libros-_

_-Claro que no- salió con una sonrisa._

…_._

_Caluroso verano, los jóvenes de Gravity Falls festejaban cerca del lago. Música, cerveza y diversión. Mabel caminaba entre el mar de gente que bailaba al ritmo de una canción de Rock 'n' Roll, siguió caminando hasta llegar al frente de un pequeño escenario que le daba la espalda al tranquilo lago. La canción había acabado y la gente aplaudía al compositor de esa melodía. Mabel lo miraba ensoñada._

_-La siguiente canción es para las chicas, especialmente para las hermosas de ojos verdes…- las cuerdas de la guitarra estremecieron al público, específicamente a la pequeña Mabel._

**_..._**

Ahora no dejo de pensarte, ahora que ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida, he acabado con mis metas, he realizado cada uno de mis sueños, lo único que quiero es verte.

Ya no soy joven, ¿recordaras mi rostro? ¿Seguirás amándome? O acaso ¿solo amaste a la joven hermosa de esos veranos? Yo sé que lo harás.

**...**

_-No me trates como a una niña, tengo 14 años ¿lo habías notado?- cada vez alzaba la voz un poco, su coraje crecía al ver como aquel chico que quería no la veía más que como a una mocosa._

_-Claro que lo sé Mab, solo que no puedes venir a esta fiesta, es para mayores de 18 años- la voz del chico también subía de tono, era la primera pelea que tenían._

_-¡Pero tú estarás ahí! ¿Qué puede pasarme?- alzo las manos al igual que su voz, pequeños destellos se veían en sus ojos. _

_Él no quería lastimarla, ella solo quería estar con él. __Arrepentido por la pelea, él se disculpó, se acercó a ella y seco a las traviesas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Es peligroso, no puedo verte todo el tiempo, yo conozco ese tipo de fiestas, hay gente peligrosa-_

_-¿Entonces porque irás tú?- ya tranquila, Mabel termino por secar su rostro ella misma._

_-Eh… mejor vamos a tu casa, veamos alguna película- _

_Esa noche, tras bromas y risas, frente aquel televisor viejo, Mabel recibió el beso que había evitado hace dos años._

**_..._**

Eras perfecto para mí, yo te consideraba el hombre más hermoso de la tierra, tu alma era tan eléctrica, tu esencia… tu esencia la sigo extrañando.

Pero toda hermosa historia tiene su triste desenlace. El nuestro ocurrió hace 27 años. Tú no lo supiste, pero en el momento en que nos separaron yo ore, rece, rogué a Dios que nos volviéramos a ver, si no fuera en esta vida que fuera en el paraíso. En el hermoso paraíso.

Aun no entiendo la razón por la que nos separaron.

No tenía sentido.

No tiene sentido.

**...**

_-Mabel… ¿Qué haces?- los ojos desorbitados, desencajados, la mandíbula contraída, el enojo nublando su mente._

_-Dipper…- Mabel y su pareja se cubrían el cuerpo desnudo, el hermano mayor veía con asco la escena, con odio._

_Primero Wendy, ahora su hermana._

_Stan y Soos se enteraron de lo ocurrido, Mabel fue enviada de regreso a California, sus veranos en Gravity Falls se habían terminado._

**_..._**

Mi alma adolorida, mi belleza escaza, mi juventud acabada.

¿Me seguirás amando? ¿Me seguirás amando aun así?

_¿Robbie?_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Todo review es bien recibido ^^.**

_**IlGiovane**_


End file.
